descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He now has two daughters named Harriet and CJ Hook, as well as an unnamed son. The former leads a group of pirate children at Dragon Hall and he owns a store called Hooks Inlet and Shack. He appears in the book The Isle of the Lost. Before the Isle of the Lost Peter Pan (film) Captain Hook was the Captain of the Jolly Roger. After his hand was cut off by Peter Pan and it was eaten by Tick Tock the crocodile.Captain Hook has spent his life in Neverland searching for Peter's Hideout but he was terribly confused since he and his crew have looked all over Neverland but no trace of his hideout.Then when tick tock comes to eat Hook,his loyal minion Mr. Smee tells tick tock to leave. When Peter, Wendy, Michael, and John arrive to Neverland,Hook and his crew shoot cannons at them but luckily escape.Captain Hook later captures Tiger Lily to tell him were Peter's hideout was when they were in Skull Island, but she refuses to talk.When Peter Pan intimidates a spirit voice, Captain Hook goes for a search to see what it was and then Peter intimidates Hooks voice and tells Smee to release Tiger Lily, when hook realize that there was some one who was intimating his voice, he realize it was Peter and they go on a duel. After Hook loses his grip, he falls into Tick Tock and he narrowly runs away.With Hook injured, Smee tells Hook that Peter banished Tinker Bell for what she had done to Wendy, then he sends Smee to capture Tink and bring her to tell we're was Peter's hideout.Tinker Bell then tells Hook that Peter's hideout was in Hangman's Tree and he captures Bell and goes to capture Wendy and her brothers and the lost boys.Then he leaves Peter a present(thinking it was from Wendy)which had a bomb.He tells the kids that if they sign the pirate paper,they'll join the crew and get a free tattoo but if they don't they'll walk the plank.Soon they refuse and Wendy is taken to the plank but only to be rescued by Peter Pan. Peter and Hook battle for the last time but while they were battling,Peter gave his words to not fly while battling hook. Peter wins and Hook begs for mercy and Peter tells him that he will survive if he says that he is a codfish with hook saying,"I'M A CODFISH". He later tried to kill Peter for the last time but only to lose his target and falls into Tick Tock. Then Captain Hook, Smee, the pirate crew,and Tick Tock leave Neverland when the crew tried to save Hook from Tick Tock. Descendants: Wicked World Captain Hook was mentioned in Descendants Wicked World. After Freddie refuses to live in CJ Hook's shadow because she has already lived in her father's, CJ mentions that her father wouldn't let her steal a pirate ship. Descendants 2 Captain Hook is set to appear in Descendants 2 along with Gaston and Ursula. Trivia *In The Isle of the Lost novel extended map, It's revealed that Captain Hook's former ship, The Jolly Roger, crashed near the house of the evil Shan Yu. *In Descendants: Wicked World,Mal has a painting of Captain Hook along with Jafar, Snow White, and Doctor Facilier's hat. *Captain Hook's crimes were **Murder(Singing Pirate) **Attempted Murder(Peter Pan, Wendy) **Kidnapping(Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily) **Manipulation(Tinker Bell) *He is The first Disney Villain to commit murder. * In Return to Neverland, Captain Hook returned to Neverland and got The Jolly Roger back until it was destroyed by the octopus. However, in the Isle of the Lost extended map, it's revealed that the Jolly Roger is near Shan Yu's house, it is possible that Peter Pan left it there after the ending of the Peter Pan movies and a confusion about how Hook returned to Neverland since he went far from Neverland while he was chased by Tick Tock when the Pirates and Mr. Smee tried to save him and Peter controlling the Jolly Roger. **This explains that Return To Neverland never happened in The Auradon Timeline and a possibility to prevent the existence of Wendy's daughter, Jane. *He has a mother named Mama Hook but it is unknown if she existed in the Timeline since Hook was arrested after the events of Peter Pan(1953). *He was voiced by Hans Conried in his debut. *He along with Hades, Yzma, and Prince John are considered to be the funniest Disney Villains. Gallery ThNZNEETKM.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Parents Category:Disney Villains Category:Fathers Category:Peter Pan Characters